robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vectorium
Vectorium is a specific alloy discovered by Team Duskwings in the year 2350, when the Dark world takes over the current one. It is impossibly difficult to make, to the degree that most of the vectorium created as of date was due to a extremely fortunate laboratory accident. As such, nearly no vectorium exists anywhere in the universe, and what does exist is controlled by Team Duskwings. It is obtainable through four methods: * Create it. All factions but Team Duskwings do not have the capabilities of making it. * Buy it legally from Team Duskwings for about 1,000,000 GC a gram, the exact amount needed to make a reactor that can power a small country like England. It is shipped with next-day caution shipping, packaged carefully, and arrives at your doorstep. This is the most common method. * Buy it illegally from the black market for about half the legal price, but it is a lower quality Vectorium. * Strip it from TX-1 cubes. Approximately 10,000 TX-1 Full Cubes=1 Gram of Vectorium. History Vectorium was created in the year 2350 by the legendary leader of Team Duskwings, Harris Carter, originally intended to be just a high-performance spaceship metal. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he messed up on his formulas and when he took it to the particle collider to test, he noticed that none of the particles hit the sheet of metal. Believing this to be a glitch, he took a T4 Railgun and shot the small piece of metal. Miraculously, it appeared that the railgun shot did not simply just phase through -- space-time scanners showed the metal apparently converted the railgun shot into pure energy. He tested it again, but this time got a different result: The railgun shot seemingly curved around the metal, only to disappear into a time rift. Moments later, a railgun shell appeared at his feet. He decided to immediately conduct more tests on it. After rigorous testing, with the help of Team Duskwings, he successfully made most of Team Duskwings' major weaponry. The technology is currently locked up under heavy encryption in THEIA's AI complex, under countless viruses and unorthodox methods of protection. Classification When Vectorium is produced, it is not all produced one quality. Different grades are produced every time, ranging from F to S, depending on their spatial distortion field and contained energy per milligram. F-Grade Vectorium is essentially Vectorium before particle bombardment. It is incredibly volatile, and is not good for much. S-Grade Vectorium stores high amounts of energy, and it's spatial distortion field keeps it from being damaged. All F-Grade Vectorium produced is put back into the particle bombardment process. Most D-Grade Vectorium is put back into the bombardment, though some is sold off as a means of power production regulation and also as superconductor facilitators. All C-Grade Vectorium is sold as power production regulation and superconductor facilitators. Most B-Grade Vectorium is used to facilitate power to large cities, or large ships. Some of it is used in weapons. A-Grade Vectorium is used for weapons, and is the kind that Team Duskwings sells for the supposedly exuberant price. S-Grade Vectorium is only held in-house, never sold. It goes into the weapons Team Duskwings uses. 'Uses' Despite how little of an amount was made, that little bit was more than enough to make a plethora of weapons, such as Edward's Newtonian Wave Generator, Artemis' Heat Rifle, Marie, Angela, and Cassandra's Energy/Matter Manipulators, James' Decoy Drive, Paul's Gravity Well, Chauvin's Enhanced Sage Net, Cynthia's Singularity Blade, and Anonymous'.... (actually, no one knows except for Edward, and he isn't sharing.) * It also is used in certain parts of THEIA's circuits as a speed booster (and for the gel circuits, a facilitator). * It is also the ideal catalyst for stable FTL warps and time loops. * It can also create things, but it really is just taking energy from the surroundings and compressing it into matter. * It can also anchor objects in space while the universe moves past it, making it very useful for some long-range movement. * It is resistant to light-saber damage, it being a metal. 'Trivia' * Meta, during the creation, was tempted to name it "Phlebotinum" but decided against it. * The recipe is: 50% Iridium + 25% Osmium + 4% Depleted Manatite + 3% Unstable Protonium(apparently Manatite stabilizes Protonium) + 10% Anti-Matter + 8% Dark Matter + Trace quantities of Quark-Gluon Plasma, injected in by particle accelerators. (Pulsar interior; it's just a tiny bit but that's enough to make it quite dense for its size.) * Iridium is harvestable in large quantities from Grade D asteroids, as is Osmium, Depleted Manatite is the weird crystal that the adventurers found in the Shadows of a Sunless Sky RP, Unstable Protonium is literally Protonium in any shape other than its stable shape, Anti-Matter is harvestable using a fuel cell from Ragnarok, or by using a Spatial Harvester (tech not available yet), Quark-Gluon Plasma is harvested either from Pulsars or made in particle colliders. * If done right, once you finish the particle bombardment of the sheet of metal, you should find that the small bit of metal is considerably denser. In fact, it should change from a rainbow-colored glob to a pale blue glowing chunk. Put it in a stasis vial, which will keep it stable until you need it. * Meta admitted on the Cult of the Melon Chatango that Lijosu almost got the real recipe for Vectorium, except that Lijosu blew up the facility required to produce Vectorium, and also hacked THEIA too late. Category:Object